The Night Watchman
"The Night Watchman" is a 2019 story made by MarioFan2009 in January. While his dad is sick, Tommy Cat needs to be the night guard for the house. Some strange mice cause trouble. What will Tommy do? Script NOTICE: This story is non-canon in the SML wiki universe but still counts. NOTICE 2: The mouse in the story is not my mouse that appeared in "The Mouse And The Menace!", "The Little Grey Mouse!", and "Doggone Cats!". It starts off at a house with a cat and his father. Father Cat: Now son. (Coughs) I am very sick, and I need someone to be my hand as the night watchman. Please. Can you help your own father out? Tommy Cat: Oh yes I can daddy! Father Cat: Good. There is mice that always like to come here and cause drama. Please take care of the place while I am sick... Tommy Cat: Ok! He wears the hat and takes the flashlight and goes outside of the room. Tommy Cat: Ok. So. I guess I will go to the kitchen. He goes to the kitchen and finds a strange looking mouse wearing a mask. Mouse: Hey bud. You the night watchman? Tommy Cat: Yeah! Would you like anything? Mouse: Well uh. No not really. Just needed to know. Tommy Cat: Ok then! He goes and minds his own business. The mouse goes inside his hole and tells his mates that the night watchman is just a kid-cat and they all go outside. Mouse: Alright guys! It is time to have some fun! The Rest: Ohhhhhh yeah! They all go outside while Tommy Cat is away and make a huge mess while eating up all the food. Tommy Cat comes back to see the noise that is going on. Tommy Cat: Hey! You can't do that! They all start throwing food at him to make him go away. Mice: (Laugh while eating) The leader mouse then comes close to Tommy Cat, punches him and takes one of his pant buttons off. Mice: (Laugh even harder) The leader mouse then punches Tommy Cat making him fall a few meters away past them. He then gets upset and walks away. Tommy Cat's Angel: Come on now, you can't just let a prick do that and get away with it would you? Tommy Cat: I am no use. I just don't know how to be a watchman. Tommy Cat's Angel: (Grabs Tommy Cat by the shirt and slaps him) Seriously now! You would not allow them to bully you! What are you huh? You are being nothing but a mouse! What are you a cat or a mouse? Tommy Cat: (Thinks about it) I'm a cat! Tommy Cat's Angel: Then get back there and fight! Tommy Cat: Ok!! He then goes back all prepared and angered as his angel goes back inside his body. Mouse: Fellas! Look who it is again! Come on! You should just give up! Your nothing but pathetic! Tommy Cat: Oh yeah? (Punches the mouse and he falls meters past away) Mice: (Gasp) The mice then get mad and are ready to fight him. Tommy Cat however, bests all of them out and starts punching them. After a minute or so the mice are to their defeat and Tommy Cat comes closer to them. The Mice then go backward and Tommy Cat makes a small "boo!" noise that scares them and they go back to the hole. Tommy Cat done with the mice goes back to his work only to remember what the leader mouse previously did to him. He goes to the hole, finds a plunger and plunges him out. Mouse: Ohh! What are you doing! Stop! He then punches him and takes of his pant button only for them to fall down. The mouse then gets embarrassed and puts his hands on his underwear looking at the audience as it irises out on him. Trivia * This may be considered to be the shortest MarioFan2009 story. * This is the final story in The Golden Age Of MarioFan2009 Entertainment Volume 1: It Starts Here! collection. * This is the first MarioFan2009 short story in 2019. * The episode is considered non-canon. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Tommy Cat Episodes Category:Mice Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Red Ribbon Reissues